I Can See You
by Aki Horuzumi
Summary: Invisible. That was the word you can describe Hinata Hyuuga's weak presence. However, all that changed when she accidentally broke his glasses and became his eyes. SasuHina AU one shot. Also a hint of NaruSaku.


_**I Can See You**_

**Warning**: Sasuke is a bit OOC. I just kind of removed his I-don't-care-about-anything attitude. Also some language are observed.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me. Although, it would be sweet if I do and SasuHina would happen, lol. The plot does not belong to me. It belongs to the side story of Gakkou no Ojikan, "Your Hands, Your Eyes"

The story focuses on Hinata's P.O.V. And it's winter time in this chapter so… yeah. Coats, jackets, scarves… enjoy! Oh and, with my own plot twists and some rearranging... all the scenes aren't based off from the manga, you expect that? T_T

Also, I recommend you listening to **Boxing Day - Blink-182** song because it gives you the feeling of Christmas! I listen to that when I wrote this. ^_^

* * *

_"At that moment, I felt as if there was someone staring at me._"

I paled as the raven-haired and dark onyx eyed person was staring intensely at me. He was tall and looked handsome. In addition, he was wearing a checkered scarf around his uniform and a large leathery brown coat like mine. I gulped as he stared more. I was by the corridor in school by seven in the morning. And, suddenly, this strange person was staring at me. He leaned closer at my face and I blushed a little. It was a long silence until I was about to say something, but he interrupted.

"…glasses," His sentence was cut as he stared more at my face.

"Eh?" I asked in a soft voice as I took a step back and heard something crack under my feet. I looked down to see a pair of glasses. One of the lenses broke as my foot was on top of it.

"Have you seen my glasses?" The person finally asked as he made his question understandable. I gulped as I saw him looking down and gently reached out for his glasses. '_Oh no… he is definitely mad. What am I going to do?_' I thought as I clutched my hand to my chest.

"I'm s-sorry!" I hurriedly bowed in front of him. He was looking to another direction, more like to his right and I was in front of him.

"It's okay." He said as he was still facing to his right. '_He cannot see me?_' I asked myself. I already knew that my sense of presence is weak.

"A-ano… I'm right here." I kneeled down and tugged his sleeve lightly and our eyes met. I blushed and quickly stood up. The person also stood up and his gaze was just in front of me. Well, technically speaking is that I was shorter than he was and he looks like that he is staring above my head than below.

"I-I'll pay y-you back." I offered, as the person's gaze still have not left.

"No, it's really okay," the person stared to his right again. "It's my fault I lost my glasses. I'm sorry for troubling you." He soon walked to his right and unexpectedly crashed his head onto the solid wall. I looked at his back as he walked to his left and saw him going to the girls' bathroom. '_Oh no._' I thought as I hurriedly ran to him and held him back.

"A-ano… you're g-going to the g-girls' b-bathroom." I stuttered as the person looked back to see who was holding him.

"Hn." He replied as he walked to his left and knocked over a trashcan. I felt guilty. This was entirely my fault for stepping onto his glasses. I clutched my hand as it formed a fist on my chest and tugged his scarf. He looked back and I do not know if he knew or felt my presence. I gulped as I thought of a way to help him until he has another pair of glasses.

"It's you again." I blinked. He knew it was me?

"I-I'm terribly s-sorry for b-breaking your g-glasses." I looked down on the floor and he was still staring at his back.

"Didn't I already said that it was-"

"I-I'll…" I paused, as I did not noticed that I was gazing at his face. "Let m-me be your e-eyes!"

I froze. It was a pregnant of silent until he spoke and I looked at his confused face. '_W-What am I doing?! H-He's probably shocked…_' I rethink my thoughts when I realized that it was my responsibility, after all.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?"

"I'll take r-responsibility o-of being y-your eyes…" I blushed as I poked both of my index fingers. He did not replied. I looked down in disappointment until I felt someone patting my head. It was he, looking relieved. '_Relieved?_'

"Uchiha Sasuke, second year," He introduced himself? I gaped at him and he was staring down… at me.

"O-Oh…" I blushed harder as I knew that it was my turn. "Hyuuga Hinata, f-first year." I looked at him back and he spoke.

"If that's how you repay me, then, I guess it would be okay." Sasuke scratched the back of his head and I noticed that he does not know which way to go to his classroom.

"W-Which class are you?"

"2-C." I nodded, as I understood that classroom was just a few steps away from mine. I lightly tugged his sleeve and proceeded on helping him get back to his classroom.

"Huh?! What do you mean; you're going to be his _eyes_?" My best friend, Sakura Haruno, asked as she turned to me while her chin rested on her palms. Last period of the day already finished. Which meant that also school for today finished. I checked my wristwatch, '_4:50… I have to look for senpai._'

"I d-don't know why I s-said that… but I have to take r-responsibility, Sakura-chan." I replied as I placed my school bag on my desk and fixed my things. I heard Sakura sighed as I finished packing my things in my school bag. I was supposed to leave, until Ino Yamanaka held a DVD on her hand and gave it to Sakura.

"Forehead, please give that to Hinata. She said she wanted to borrow this, anyway." Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino.

"I-Ino-san… I'm right h-here." I pointed to myself as Ino jerked her head to my direction and snatched the DVD away from Sakura's hands and gave it to me.

"Sorry I didn't see you there, Hinata-chan!"

"It's okay, I-Ino-san." After I took off from my seat, I heard Ino whispering to Sakura about something. This was bad; I already knew it since a shiver went to my spine when I stopped at the door.

"I'll be looking for senpai now. Ja ne, Sakura-chan and Ino-san." I acted as nothing happened when I heard Ino whispered to Sakura, "_How should I put this—Hinata has a weak presence. It's as if she's not here._" I frowned. Why am I so different? I don't want to be different. '_I am really that unnoticeable…_' I want to be normal like the rest of my classmates. I sighed and started to slouch. I hated it when I slouch, but it also makes me calm down sometimes. '_But at the moment senpai watched me, actually…_' I searched through the corridors and saw Sasuke leaning back against a wall and talking to a person with blonde hair and… whiskers? I gripped my bag, '_…made me happy._' I smiled inside of being noticed by someone like Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai." I said in a soft voice and walked to Sasuke.

"Hinata-san." He replied in a quite shocked voice.

"Hey, teme! Who's this girl now?" The loud blonde-haired person next to me wrapped his arm over my shoulder and looked at Sasuke who was still leaning back against the wall. I blushed, tried to pull away from him, and succeeded.

"Is she one of those stalkers?" My eyes widened. Why would he say that?

"You talk too much, dobe. Jeez, what did Kushina-san do to raise you like this?" Sasuke exclaimed in an annoyed tone. I looked at him and he looked at me back. I quickly turned away and I didn't remembered why I was here again.

"Teme! If you talk about my mom again, I'll-" I quickly interjected the blonde-haired person before he does something to Sasuke.

"Gome t-to interrupt b-but," I took a deep breath and clutched my chest, "I-I'm taking responsibility a-after him b-because I-"

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that." The blonde-haired person scratched the back of his head. "The teme actually told me about someone looking after him because they broke his glasses."

"H-Hai and I'm the person." I nodded.

"Okay… " His voice sounded uncomfortable. "I'm going to disappear now. See you later Hinata-chan!" He ran and waved his hand to me as I waved back. '_Wait what?!_' I thought and just remembered that he called my name and added a '-chan' honorific to it. I turned to Sasuke who was sort of chuckling.

"Senpai, h-how did he know m-my name?"

"Didn't he told you that I said to him about someone breaking my glasses?"

"Oh…" My voice trailed off as I played with the hemming of my coat.

"Well," Sasuke began, "we're going now, aren't we?"

"H-Hai." I was about to reach out and slowly grab his arm until he spoke.

"Hinata-san, can you help me photocopy these notes?" He held out two notebooks in front of my face. I nodded and told him to wait for me here after I finish photocopying his notes. After that, we walked out of school and began to wander the streets. It was not any special street; it was just a normal outside street in Japan. I was walking beside senpai as I looked down on the ground. As he walked further, I noticed that it became more crowded. I held his arm as I blushed a little.

"Hey! Look where you're going." A person said as Sasuke accidentally bumped him.

"Damn, there's too many people." Sasuke grunted and I looked worried.

"Senpai, are you o-okay?"

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-san." We proceeded walking and a thought came to my head. '_Hand? Should I h-hold h-h-hands with senpai?_' I looked at Sasuke's hand and we were still walking. I blushed and turned my gaze away from him. '_No! I cannot say something embarrassing l-like that…_' I looked at my left and I thought that Sasuke was there but he was not. I panicked a little.

"Oh n-no… senpai, where a-are you?" I looked around and still nothing. '_It's my fault again… stupid me for thinking that!_' I was a little angry with myself. I should not make thoughts distract me.

"Sen-" Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and I looked at the person. Sasuke looked like he was panting.

"You're Hinata-san… right?" He muffled.

"Hai." I replied in a soft voice.

"Lucky I didn't grab the wrong person." He chuckled.

"Do you want to sit somewhere?" I nodded. We sat down on a nearby bench, as I did not noticed that Sasuke was still holding my hand. I blushed when I saw Sasuke looking at me. '_I'm kind of anxious of this…_'

"Senpai… h-how did you find me?" I wanted to ask that since people were practically bumping each other because of how crowded it is.

"Didn't I tell you that I can see you?" He smirked and I blushed, looking away from his eyes. '_It must be really difficult not to see… I hope senpai gets new glasses soon._' I didn't noticed that I was in deep thought until Sasuke spoke.

"Hinata-san, what is this?"

"Ah, hai!" I responded quickly. Sasuke chuckled and I blushed embarrassingly.

"S-senpai…?"

"You're really serious with this." Sasuke covered his mouth as he chuckled more.

"That's b-because it's m-my fault." I explained as someone bumped my shoulder with their elbow. I turned to the person to see a girl laughing with her friends. '_She didn't see me?_'

"Hey you," Sasuke pointed to the girl who bumped me.

"Nani?" The girl replied.

"Did you not notice her?" Sasuke pointed to me who was dumbfounded. His voice sounded a little angry.

"Ah, gome." The girl bowed to me and she wandered off with her friends.

"It's o-okay, senpai… I'm used t-to it."

"Used to what?"

"Other n-not knowing m-my presence… I'm u-used to it." I forced a smile. The truth is I wanted to be known. I wanted others to know that I am here, not others forgetting my existence. I noticed that Sasuke was patting my head and I looked at him.

"I don't know about others but…" Sasuke smiled a little, "I can still see you." I widened my eyes in surprise. Even my family, my sister, my cousin, doesn't know my presence. Even my classmates.

"You're not sulking over that, are you?"

"E-eh? I'm n-not…"

"I know that I have a bad eyesight," Sasuke began, "but when it comes to others' moods, I'm sensitive to them."

"That's… kind o-of cool." I whispered.

"If that's the way you call it. It's called the necessity of life, though." Sasuke leaned back against the bench and looked at me. I blushed scarlet red as he was gazing at my eyes.

* * *

"I b-bought bread for you, senpai." I sat down on the table across Sasuke and placed the plastic bag on the table. It was lunchtime; Sasuke and I were in the cafeteria as I bought him some bread. It's been two days after I broke Sasuke's glasses.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he grabbed a bread and took a bite. I shyly smiled and nodded. As Sasuke was eating his bread, I thought I forgot to buy something. And I was right.

"G-gome, I forgot to buy you a d-drink." I sat up and looked at Sasuke who only nodded and ate his bread. As I was in front of the vending machine waiting for Sasuke's drink to come out, I clutched my chest and thought, '_I'm running errands like this… but…_' A flash of Sasuke's smile came to my mind and I blushed, '_W-why am I t-thinking t-that?! I-I'm j-just repaying for breaking senpai's glasses. But… its been two days after I broke his glasses. _' Suddenly, the sound of the beverage snapped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed it and began walking back to the cafeteria. '_I bought senpai coffee milk… I hope he's okay with drinking this._'

As I came in, I saw Sasuke talking to the blonde-haired person who introduced himself to me as his name Naruto. He was whispering something to Sasuke.

"Ah, Hinata-san." Sasuke noticed me as I was just behind them.

"H-here's your drink, senpai." I reached out my hand, which was holding the coffee milk and handed it to senpai.

"That's okay, Hinata-san but I have some things to do." Sasuke handed me the plastic bag with a dozen of bread left. I nodded as Naruto was talking to Sasuke. '_What things?_' Sasuke patted my head and smiled.

"Don't show that restless expression." He soon left and I was staring at his back. I could tell that Naruto was arguing to Sasuke with something. I heard, "_Teme! Are you being soft on Hinata-chan?_" And I also heard Sasuke's reply, "_Shut it, dobe. You talk too much._" I shyly smiled when I was staring at Sasuke's back until it disappeared. The bell rang, signaling it was time for class. Before I knew it, something inside me was feeling something. Feeling something for someone. Maybe Sasuke isn't so bad. After all, he knew my existence. I like this way better, being noticed by someone. Even just a single person, I was happy. Sasuke did not knew my invisible existence.

* * *

_After last period_

I was fixing my things and thought about Sasuke. I did not noticed that I was in deep thought until Sakura came to me.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how are you doing with your _boyfriend_?" She teased and I blushed furiously.

"H-He's n-n-not my b-boyfriend, and you k-know that Sakura-chan." I stuttered as I waved both of my hands in denial.

Sakura smirked, "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you why I came here. Sensei told me to help you fix some things with the librarian."

"Librarian?" I forgot about that. Our homeroom teacher, Kurenai, told me yesterday that the librarian needs someone to volunteer to help her fix some books at the library. And since I'm often seen at the library by Kurenai, I happily agreed since reading books were my favorite hobbies.

"Don't tell me that you already forgot, Hinata-chan."

"G-gome and yes, are you going to help me?"

"Of course! What are best friends for, anyway?" Sakura gave me a grin as I smiled back. Sakura might be a hotheaded person, but she actually has a soft side.

As we were walking the corridors, Sakura suddenly dragged my arm and pointed outside the window. "Look Hinata-chan, it's your boyfriend!"

"E-eh?! I already t-told you t-that I d-don't h-have a boyfriend, S-Sakura-chan!"

"Look!" She pointed down and I saw Sasuke playing soccer by himself. It was winter and sure, the soccer club practices for their competition next week but… '_Soccer? I thought senpai couldn't see._' I was confused. Did Sasuke already have new glasses?

Sakura nudged my elbow, "Come down and spend time with him!"

"B-But… what about you, Sakura-chan?"

"It's okay, Hinata! Sheesh, can't you see that I'm the one helping you?"

"But…" I hesitated again.

"No buts! Go to him or else I'm going to tell him myself." Sakura placed both of her hands on her waist and leaned closer to my face, as she looked irritated.

"H-hai." I backed away from Sakura's intense stare and went downstairs. As I approach the snowy soccer field, I noticed that Sasuke was good at it. '_Are my eyes playing with me?_' I slowly walked to Sasuke who finished practicing and wiping his face with a towel. Naruto, looking tired from practice, was sitting on the bench beside Sasuke. I walked to them but stopped when Naruto mentioned something about me.

"Sasuke… how are you going to handle things with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in a concern voice. I gulped and clutched my chest.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke took a sip of his water bottle.

"You should really stop," Naruto paused, "…pretending you can't see." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously, teme, you have contact lenses and new glasses, for God's sake. Why aren't you telling her?" Naruto exclaimed. I felt my chest tightened when I saw Sasuke turning to Naruto and he… was wearing glasses.

"I know," Sasuke sighed, "but whenever I see her, I just don't know how to tell her."

"Just tell-" Naruto stopped as he noticed me with a shocked expression. Sasuke turned his head and looked at me.

"Hinata-chan, before-"

"You…could see?" I whimpered a little.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered. '_Senpai… I thought that you could see _me_ but… it seemed you only pitied me…_'

"If y-you weren't wearing glasses… could y-you still see me Sasuke-senpai?" I looked at him and he frowned.

"I-" I didn't gave him a chance to finish because I suddenly ran.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled out, I didn't turned back. I tried to fight back the tears; it wasn't real. Sasuke can see me. It was fake. A few teardrops were falling down on my hand as I wiped it away. To think I actually have feelings of Sasuke, no. I didn't knew where I was going when I accidentally bumped to a person.

"Hey! Watch were you're-" I turned to the person and it was Sakura.

"Hinata-chan? What happened? And why are you crying?!" Sakura questioned as she wiped the tears of my eyes.

"He…" I whimpered.

"He?! Who?! Is it senpai?!" I didn't answer her when I see Sasuke running on the stairs.

"Hinata!" He called me. I didn't want to meet him as he ran to me.

"Idiot! What did you do to her?!" I heard Sakura yell to Sasuke. I just kept on running the corridor and somehow ended up in the music room. I hid behind the long white curtain that was on the window. I stayed there for a few moments until I heard loud sounds of crashing. I took a glance at the door and saw a shadow behind it. I quickly covered myself in the curtain and did not move.

"Hinata… are you here?" It was Sasuke's voice. I didn't move, at all. Since my heart was beating fast, I squinted my eyes and hoped he would just leave me alone. After all, he can see without his glasses.

"Damnit," Sasuke grunted, closing the door and going back to the corridor. I frowned as I peeked through the curtain and he wasn't there anymore. I hurriedly opened the door and saw Sasuke by the end of the corridor. He was… crashing into things and bumping to walls. Moreover, he wasn't wearing glasses. I saw fallen trashcans on the floor and Sasuke looked tired. '_Senpai…_' I thought, frowning and taking a step back. '_What am I doing? Even though senpai can see… he made me feel like I wasn't invisible._' I turned my back to the door and looked down on the floor.

"Sen-" I was about to call out his name until he opened the door and pulled me to a tight embrace.

"Senpai…?!" My heart skipped a beat when his face was so close to mine. I blushed scarlet red and looked away from meeting his eyes.

"I couldn't tell you…" Sasuke began and he gazed at my blushing face, "When I saw you working hard and you were serious about this… I thought you looked…" I turned my head to see Sasuke forming a fist and covering his mouth with it. "…cute." He stated and I was blushing more. (If possible) I was lost in words when he gently turned my head to meet his eyes and leaned closer to my face. I unexpectedly saw this coming.

Sasuke connected his lips onto mine. The kiss was soft and tender. I wasn't moving at all, and still Sasuke's hand was still on my cheek. I could hear my heartbeat and also his. Our bodies were so close, he still haven't broken the kiss. Seconds later, he slowly pulled away and my eyes were still widening in surprise. '_My first kiss…_' I haven't noticed that Sasuke entwined his fingers onto mine and my hands were hot.

"I couldn't tell you because I was afraid of losing you." I smiled at him and he pulled me into another embrace. I hugged him back and he whispered to my ear, "I'm sorry for making you cry."

"Naruto!" Sasuke and I heard someone shouting by the door. We saw Naruto on the floor with a large bump on his head while Sakura's hand was forming a fist. Sakura waved her hands to us like nothing happened. Well, that knocked Naruto out.

"Sorry for disturbing your…uh… moment." She said awkwardly. Then Sakura turned to Naruto and grabbed his ear, dragging him away from us while she was grunting, "_Stupid Naruto… ruining their couple moment… stupid him for peeking at them…_" I smiled, that was funny yet shocking. Sasuke leaned closer to my face and he was looking at my eyes. He was smiling and I smiled back, still looking at his eyes.

I closed my eyes for the first time, believing I wasn't such a waste.

* * *

Wew! After two days of making this, I finally finished! Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite! Constructive criticism is much observed!

-In the prologue, Sasuke isn't wearing any contact lenses. Well, DUH. He's wearing glasses and you expect him to also wear contact lenses?! I rest my case.

-I give credit to my Beta, Dotchi13. Thank you for helping me fix my errors since when I was writing this, I was feeling really sleepy!

**Want more SasuHina? Check out my other stories on my profile!**


End file.
